Pilihanmu Yang Terbaik
by DianHaruKaze
Summary: Sakura tertidur di ruang perawatan dan mendapatkan mimpi aneh yang bisa membantunya untuk menentukan perasaannya


**Pillihanmu yang Terbaik**

**Pair : NaruSakuSasu**

**Genre : romance, drama (maybe)**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Sakura tertidur di ruang perawatan dan mendapatkan mimpi aneh yang bisa membantunya untuk menentukan perasaannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : prolog**

**.**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah usai sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Penjahat telah di kalahkan dan sekarang semuanya kembali normal. Yah, pastinya semua senang dan bisa kembali ceria. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan wanita ini.

Haruno Sakura namanya.

Terlihat dari semua perubahan yang drastis selama enam bulan ini. Tatapan sendu, wajah pucat, lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, dan terdapat kantung mata di karenakan kurang tidur. Waktu makannya juga tidak teratur. Sungguh, andai saja Naruto ada bersamanya saat ini, pasti dia akan di omeli stiap waktu. Hei, Naruto?

" heh.." jika dia mengingat atau menyebutkan nama 'Naruto' selalu reaksinya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sasuke-kun.. ggrr" jika nama yang di sebutkan adalah 'Sasuke' maka dia sangat geram mengingat kejadian di saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung. Yah, sekarang Naruto telah menepati janjinya pada Sakura, tapi, apakah ini tidak berlebihan? bertarung sekuat tenaga hanya untuk janji empat tahun yang lalu yang menurut Sakura sudah tidak perlu di pikirkan lagi. Sebesar apakah cinta Naruto terhadapnya? Apakah sebegitu besarnya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Andai saja saat itu Sakura tidak ada bersama mereka, sudah di pastikan mereka telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Di saat ini, Sakura sedang berjalan ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Hal yang paling utama baginya saat di Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah merawat 2 pasien yang belum tersadar enam bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

~ Rumah Sakit Konoha ~

" o-ohayou, Sakura-san.." sapa Hinata.

" ohayou, Hinata, habis menjenguk siapa?" tanya Sakura

" a-ah,menjenguk Hanabi-chan. sejak tadi malam panasnya tidak turun, jadi di bawa ke rumah sakit"

"heh, tumben kamu tidak menjenguk 'dia' ."

Mendengar itu hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Sakura.

" ia. Tidak mungkin kan tiap hari aku selalu datang ke sini, hari ini aku juga ada misi yang akan di berikan kepada timku. Jadi kami harus segera datang ke kantor Hokage. Lagi pula ada orang yang selalu memperhatikan dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Wajahnyapun nampak pucat karena sangat khawatir" Jawab Hinata

' sudah lancar rupanya. Hmm, apa aku sangat pucat? Nanti jika 'dia' sudah bangun aku akan bertanya padanya' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum

" Hinata, kau sering melihatku merawat mereka kan? Menurutmu bagaimana ekspresiku saat merawat Naruto dan bagaimana kalau dengan Sasuke?"

" hihihi..agar lebih yakin, coba Sakura-san mencari jawaban itu sendiri saja? .sudah ya, aku pergi dulu , jika tidak cepat aku akan di marahi, jaa ne." Hinatapun pergi ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

~di ruang perawatan~

" detak jantung normal, napas teratur, sepertinya luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai sembuh. Hei, Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan membuka matamu itu, hm? Kau tahu, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya ingin untuk membawamu pulang ke desa. Cepatlah sadar Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin usahanya selama ini sia-sia.."

Sakura menatap seorang pemuda Uchiha yang telah terbaring lamanya dan beralih kepada seorang yang ada di sebelahnya dan duduk pada kursi di samping ranjang

" Naruto..." Sakura memeriksa Naruto dengan sangat serius sambi setengah menunduk. Sakura, jika di perhatikan, matanya saat ini sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangisi sang pemuda berambut kuning nan ceria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri ini.

Naruto, orang yang mungkin sering jahil namun dia adalah orang yang ceria, baik, lucu, dan selalu bersamanya. Dia seorang yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua namun sangat menghargai hubungan persahabatan dan rela melakukan apa saja demi sahabatnya.

Naruto, selalu menghiburnya setiap sedih dengan semua kekonyolan yang dia punya dan selalu mendapatkan pukulan darinya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Naruto menghindar dari pukulan tersebut, namun, entah mengapa dia tidak berusaha menghindar.

Naruto, selalu bisa mengerti. Selalu mengerti apa yang dia rasakan setiap saat.

Naruto, ada setiap waktu untuknya.

" hah.. betapa bodohnya aku.."

Sakura membersihkan air mata yang hampir saja menetes dari matanya. Yah, dia tidak ingin menangisi hal seperti ini karena akan sia-sia

" Naruto, cepatlah sadar." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan tanpa sadar Sakura telah tertidur di samping Naruto

Sakura tertidur tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya sendu dari balik pintu

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

" Sakura, Sakura..."

"nghh?..." aku mendengar seperti ada seorang wanita yang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Ku buka mataku secara perlahan-lahan dan mengedipkan mataku agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menurutku terlalu terang ini. Ku lihat sekeliling tempatku berpijak. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku bukan lagi berada di ruang perawatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Aku berada di Hamparan rumput yang luas di sertai bunga-bunga yang indah dan beberapa pohon yang belum pernah aku lihat juga langit biru yang cerah.

" Sakura, Sakura... "

Aku berjalan ke arah suara yang memanggilku di belakang. Siapa di sana? Aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

TBC

**Ruka Chan notes :**

Aiisshh... . ide pasaran, eh? Wkwkwk..

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ke duaku ini?

Berikan saran dan pendapat kalian yah. . mau kritik juga boleh kok ^_^

So...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please..


End file.
